Buen viaje
by inviernosinluna
Summary: Si pienso solo en mi, ya se que es lo que te tengo que decir... pero... si pienso en ti, es mejor que no te diga nada aunque me duela.


**Aquí les dejo algo pequeño para que no se olviden de mi ;)**

**Disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn! No me pertenece sino a Akira Amano**

Buen viaje

El aire era cálido a causa del verano, en el interior de aquella sala todas las personas que pasaban de un lado a otro apresuradamente cargando bolsas y maletas para tomar su vuelo llevaban ropa de lo más ligera posible, muchos tenían la cara roja ya fuera porque hacían demasiado esfuerzo al cargar su equipaje o por lo caluroso que estaba el interior del edifico. En cambio yo apenas y lo note, desde hace un rato que no podía despegar la mirada de los ojos de la persona que tenia frente a mí.  
Solamente había ido para acompañarlo al aeropuerto y despedirlo, pero lo hice porque él me lo había pedido. Hubiera preferido no hacerlo, no quería estar ahí para verlo partir, pero el se había presentado un día antes en mi casa para pedirme que fuera. Acepte a tal petición solo porque éramos amigos de la infancia.

No había asistido únicamente yo, también se encontraban presentes algunos de nuestros amigos y sus compañeros del club de beisbol, tenía que ser Yamamoto Takeshi para atraer a tal cantidad de personas el día que se iba. El mejor jugador del club se mudaba a Italia. Había dicho que la razón por la que se iba era porque le habían hecho una oferta para estudiar allá, parecía una razón lo bastante creíble como para que todos los demás se lo creyeran… pero yo no. Yo sabía que el motivo por el que se iba era otro y unos días antes de que fuera su vuelo fui y le exigí saber la verdadera razón por la que se iba, pero él se negaba a decírmelo, ni siquiera se molesto en decirme que estaba equivocada y que no había otros motivos por los que se marchaba. Me molesto demasiado que aun cuando éramos muy amigos y desde hace bastante tiempo no confiara lo suficiente en mí, aun así no le exigí nada más y me marche de su casa bastante molesta, no nos vimos sino hasta cuatro días después cuando él fue a buscarme.

Habían hecho la primera llamada para abordar su vuelo, entonces el comenzó a despedirse de todos, quedando yo hasta el final. Permanecimos un largo rato sin decirnos nada, los demás aunque fingían estar haciendo otra cosa estaba muy atentos a cualquier acción nuestra.  
Sentía un nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar, el me miraba esperando a que le diera algo cualquier cosa, el problema era que quería decirle muchas cosas, desde insultarlo y regañarlo por no decirme porque se iba, hasta decirle y suplicarle que no se fuera y no me dejara. Pero no podía hacerlo, el día que le pedí explicaciones el me había mirado de la misma manera y pude ver que además de arrepentimiento había determinación en ellos, el estaba realmente decidido a irse sin importar que. No supe cuantos minutos pasaron hasta que el hablo por fin.

-¿No vas a decirme nada?-su voz pareia dolida, aunque su rsotro permaneció impasible

Me parecía que una mano invisible me esturjaba el corazón al verlo de esa forma, quise consolarlo con palabras dulces y decirle que todo estaba bien… pero no era asi. Tuve que controlarme para que no se notara mi respiración irregular y las tremendas ganas que tenia de llorar. Con voz rasposa a causa de mi garganta seca por fin logre pronunciar algo.

-Buen viaje-apenas fue un susurro que alcanzo a escuchar.

Fue todo lo que dijimos entre los dos. Volvió a escucharse la llamada de su vuel y esta vez tomo sus cosas, una maleta mediana y una bolsa, con una sonrisa se despidió de todos, me dirigió una última mirada como para asegurarse de que no diría nada mas, me mordí la lengua para no soltar nada. Eso fue todo, una despedida silenciosa, sin abrazos ni besos solo la conexión de nuestras miradas que por imposible que parezca fue más íntimo que cualquier demostración física de afecto. Todo acabo cuando se dio la vuelta y desapareció por la puerta para abordar.

Justo cuando lo perdí de vista solté un gemido de tristeza que me estaba oprimiendo el pecho, no despegue los labios pues no quería hacer demasiado ruido y que los otros lo notaran. La mayoría se alejo hasta la ventana para poder ver despegar el avión, sin embargo yo me quede ahí, mirando la puerta por donde el se fue. Di un respingo cuando una mano se poso en mi hombro.

-¿Estás bien?-me pregunto Miyuki, mi amiga y compañera de clase.

-¡Hitomi!-me interrumpió otra voz antes de contestar. Akira, mi senpai en el club de Judo aunque también mi amiga, jamás le gusto que me dirigiera a ella con honoríficos, se acerco a mi a grandes zancadas y muy furiosa- ¡¿Se puede saber que rayos ha sido eso?!-me pregunto a gritos-¿Por qué no le dijiste que se quedara?

-Porque lo haría- dije en voz baja mirando el suelo

-¡¿Qué?!

-Akira-levante la cara mirándola con seriedad haciendo que dejara su enojo a un lado- Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, se que si le decía que se quedara lo haría. Pero el estaba determinado a irse y hubiera sido muy egoísta de mi parte impedírselo. Yo no quiero que nadie me impida realizar mis sueños, por eso no sere yo quien le haga eso a él.

-Hitomi-susurro asombrada Miyuki

-¿Y qué es lo que harás? ¿Lo esperaras hasta que vuelva?

-No

-¿No?-exclamaron las dos asombradas

-No lo esperare, lo voy a seguir –esa respuesta pareció descolocarlas totalmente- Voy a esforzarme para estar a su lado-por fin una sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

**Bueno me alegro de decir que al fin termine con (casi) todo lo que me tenía con la cabeza ocupada, ahora solo me queda escribir como una loca desquiciada XD.**


End file.
